


Something Needed

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Doctor Strange Kinkmeme, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Hong Kong, M/M, New York, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: A fix-it fic where Stephen and Karl manage to clear up some misunderstandings between them during the last arc of the movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the Doctor Strange Kinkmeme on Tumblr.
> 
> Strodo prompt: Kaecilius and the remaining zealots do not attack the NY Sanctum for a second time, so Mordo and Stephen’s “You lack imagination/You lack the spine” convo isn’t interrupted. What happens next? Sexy times are always a plus, but not really a must. Maybe Mordo breaks and confesses how worried he was when he thought Stephen was dead? Maybe Stephen grabs Mordo and kisses him just when Mordo thought he was doing to punch him?
> 
> Notes: I still have the zealots attacking, but I fixed the ending and delayed the attack. :B

“You lack the spine,” Karl spat.

Stephen narrowed his eyes once more, before turning around and putting his hands on his face. He groaned in frustration, and brought his hands down in a dramatic fashion.

“Really Karl? You’re telling me we’re no better than killers? That’s it. I’m done with this. I’m done with you,” Stephen spat.

The cloak tugged on him to stay where he was. He wanted to go make a portal outside to anywhere but where he was, but his new relic prevented him. 

Karl grabbed his wrist.

“I’m saying that their intentions may not be as holy as yours. You have to be ready to accept that, and plan that sometimes that the best defense is an offense. Sometimes people will die. Think of Master Drumm, a more powerful sorcerer than yourself. Do you wish to end up like him?”

Stephen closed his eyes, feeling his face heat up from their circular argument, and overly distressed by what he had just witnessed and done. Sure, he saved his life, but it didn’t feel like it. It felt like he was back there with that body in the hallway. He wasn’t ready to accept this as reality.

“You may have to kill again, but think of the greater good Stephen.”

Karl’s voice was fierce, and his eyes were piercing. Stephen didn’t want to think of the greater good, or of anyone else. He just wanted his old life back and not complicated like this. He didn’t want to examine his morals and values, or lack thereof. He didn’t want to think about the man in front of him, too close for comfort. He didn’t want to feel the pain or disappointment of failing. That’s what he did back there, he failed. He was sure he would fail again, and like this time, he wouldn’t be able to write it off as the way things were. It was an unnatural death, and it would be his fault if he couldn’t save people in the future, or if he couldn’t save himself.

He hung his head in disappointment.

Then, there were lips pressed to his; soft lips, firmly pressing against his own thin, slightly chapped ones, and a tongue urging him to open his mouth to meet his. He didn’t want to examine all these feelings, so he just gave in, meeting the other man’s demands.

He groaned in response to the physical stimulation and he brought his hand to rest at the small of Karl’s back.

They both looked a bit shocked when they pulled away from the unexpected kiss.

“We need you. I need you, especially if what you said was true about the Ancient One,” Karl pleaded.

“I don’t understand.”

“How many of us have been tainted by dark dimension? Right now, I can only trust a handful of people, and you're at the top of my list.”

Stephen looked at him, trying to get a read on Karl’s mental state. He seemed to be just as scared as Stephen was. He saw worry underneath Karl’s steely exterior.

“I guarantee I haven’t been summoning Dormammu. Until three hours ago, I had no idea he existed.”

Karl laughed bitterly.

“Some education you’ve been getting.”

Stephen’s heart pounded, as they were still pretty much face to face.

“Well, I may not have been the most attentive student in the last few weeks,” Stephen confessed.

“You do have many lessons to learn.”

“So you should teach me,” Stephen replied, leaning in for another kiss.

“I have a lot of things to teach you,” Karl mumbled before allowing Stephen to kiss him.

The cloak knew when it was in its master’s way, and floated in the air next to them as Stephen seemed to devour Karl. His shaking hands came up and pressed against Karl’s chest, unable to feel the muscle underneath the thick fabric.

“Fuck,” Stephen growled.

“We can’t do this here. There’s glass everywhere,” Karl said.

Stephen really didn’t care at that moment, but he was sure that if he was on the glass, he would care. He didn’t notice any other suitable area in the hallway when he was in it.

“Where?”

“Third door to the left. It’s the study,” Karl gasped as Stephen nipped at his neck.

They stumbled together, and between kisses and touches they finally made their way down the hall. When they wound up in the study, only the desk seemed like a suitable place to continue their romp, and Stephen pushed Karl back against it gently. He wasn’t sitting, but just leaning against the edge of it.

“How do you want to do this?” Stephen asked.

Neither of them had planned this, and they were both incredibly hard at this point. Unzipping his pants, Karl took his cock out and stroked himself a few times, using his other hand to guide Stephen to his knees.

“Let’s see how well you can put your mouth to good use.”

Stephen looked at the gorgeous cock now in front of him. He didn’t want to disappoint, first licking a line from base to tip. He spent some time with the head in his mouth, his tongue running along the underside. Karl urged him to take in more, and wrapped his hands in Stephen’s hair, tugging gently. Stephen managed to take him all in. It was harder than it looked, but Stephen was never one to give up. It took him longer than he thought to get a good rhythm going. The moans he was dragging from Karl’s lips made it worth all the difficulties he was having. 

Stephen managed to get his own pants open and take out his cock with one hand as his other was busy fondling Karl. He tried to match their rhythm, until Karl decided to take over. With Karl thrusting into Stephen’s mouth, Stephen brought up his hands reflexively and put them on Karl’s legs for support. Groaning, Stephen tried to keep calm and not get overwhelmed by the experience. It wasn’t like he had sucked a lot of cock in his lifetime, but he had some experience under his belt.

Karl groaned as he came, surprising Stephen. He coughed and sputtered, and he was sure his face was probably as red as a tomato at this point. Karl looked at him with lust in his eyes, and pulled Stephen to his feet. Then he proceeded to lick up the cum around Stephen’s mouth, as his hand traveled downward to take Stephen’s very hard erection in his hand. Stephen threw his head back with a groan, and Karl started to nip and suck at his neck. There would be a lot of marks that Stephen’s cloak would have to cover up in the near future.

It didn’t take too long for Stephen to come onto Karl’s boots. The whole thing was dirty and delicious.

When they were finished, they tried to steady their breathing as they straightened themselves out. It was hard to believe that just before they were yelling at one another, and now Stephen had bruises on his neck and knees from Karl, and his cum decorated the Vaulting Boots of Valtorr. He had a feeling that his cloak would not take too kindly to such decorations.

“That was,” Stephen began.

“Needed,” Karl finished.

Stephen nodded.

It was hard to process what it all meant. Stephen just knew he wanted more.

As they began to head back to the portal door to Kamar-Taj, Karl and Stephen heard a commotion in the foyer. It was most likely Kaecilius. They ran down to take a look.

\----

He watched as Karl walked away from them, obviously angry about the many things that he thought had transpired. Wong and Stephen watched him for a little, before he felt a tug from his cloak, as if to to say _what are you waiting for stupid_! He ran after Karl, managing to catch up to the man, grabbing his wrist.

“Unhand me Strange,” Karl barked.

“No, not until you listen to me.”

“You have also been tainted by the dark dimension Strange. Just like Kaecilius and her.”

“I have not!” Stephen yelled back.

“Then what? How are we all still alive, and Dormammu gone from the earth?”

“I threaten to imprison him for eternity in a time loop. I only set him free after he agreed to leave the earth with his followers.”

Karl looked at him, surprised. He ripped his wrist from Stephen’s weak grip, and Stephen pulled back in pain.

“Leave me alone Strange.”

Stephen watched as he started to leave again.

“You said, I had to think of the greater good. Is that not what I did?” Stephen called out bitterly.

Karl stopped at those words. All of Hong Kong seemed to stop with him, as Stephen waited for him to turn around and turn back. He needed this man, as much as this man needed him. The Ancient One had been right that Karl was stronger than him, and that Karl needed his flexibility. They knew it already, but with all the events of the day, they seemed to forget it.

That one moment seemed to last longer than all the times that he had died by Dormammu’s hands. It was a defining moment, and Stephen knew it as he waited.

Karl turned to face him, and Stephen stepped closer to him slowly. When they came face to face, Stephen leaned in, pressing his lips against Karl’s. It felt like when they were in the Sanctum, with emotions running high.

“I need you. We need you. How can I do this if there’s no one there to help me?” Stephen asked as they broke apart.

He brought his hand up and rubbed Karl’s cheek with his thumb.

“Maybe not everything is as it seemed, but if you think all is forgiven, you are are dead wrong,” Karl replied.

Stephen was glad that Karl was willing to listen to reason, as he worried that he had lost Karl just when they found each other.

They watched as Wong approached them. He shook his head in exasperation.

“We have a lot of work to do without you two bickering in the middle of the street. London, New York, and the portal room in Kamar-Taj need to be put back together and reinforced,” Wong chided.

The way Wong talked often made Stephen feel like he were back in school. He smiled at the librarian as they all headed for a deserted street in order to open a portal. Stephen felt pretty proud of himself for being able to stop Karl from leaving, as he really didn’t know what he would do without the one brilliant light in his life. Eventually, when they got everything back in order, he hoped that they could continue where they left off.


End file.
